Dare Queen
by walking-on-a-dream
Summary: Lily Evans is a dare queen. She has completed every dare ever given to her. So when she is dared to kiss her long time enemy, will she go through with it? Will she find feelings she didn't know exsited? one shot LJ


**Dare Queen**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own James Potter, Lily Evans or Hogwarts. they all belong to the wonderful J.K rowling.**

Dare Queen

I, Lily Evans, have never in my entire life turned down a dare. That's how I got my name, dare queen. When I was dared to ride off the roof of the shed in my roller blades, I did it. and yes I broke my arm and leg but it was worth it. When I was asked to run stark naked around our street yelling bloody murder, I did it. Yes I got grounded till the end of the holidays but it was worth it. I never turned down a dare, never.

My friends, Carla, Olivia, Rose and Bella were sitting in our carriage on the way to Hogwarts; we were starting our 6th year. We were all in Gryffindor, we were all the party queens of 6th year and had every guy wanting to go out with us. We were the "it girls". So back to where we were.... We were sitting in our carriage and Carla and Olivia were reading a magazine, Rose and Bella were playing exploding snap and I was reading another of our school books, I needed to keep my grades up to keep out of detention.

"Okay that's it" said Carla throwing down the magazine she was supposedly reading "I'm really bored can we do something together?" Carla fluttered her eyelids at us and we just laughed, she always got bored and when she got bored that usually meant a game of truth or dare.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" suggested Carla. I just rolled my eyes. I knew my friends to well.

"Well you guys can play im not really in the mood" I said sitting back into my chair calmly and resumed reading my book.

"Are you not up for the challenge Lily?" asked Bella staring me down. I looked at her with no expression on my face. until i rolled my eyes. Argh my friends knew exactly what to say to get me to play. I would never let a challenge go.

"Fine, im in." I said sitting in our circle on the ground.

"Okay ill go first, Lily truth or dare" Bella asked with a large grin on her face.

"Ah why do you even bother ask. Dare" I say rolling my eyes. The other girls just giggled. I looked into Bella's eyes there was this strange glint in them, oh dear God what does she have in mind, I thought to myself.

"I dare you to kiss James Potter in front of the whole school at the beginning of the feast when we walk in" Bella had the biggest smirk on her face it could have competed with Potters when he had just done a prank on Snape. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO I yelled in my head. Okay let mw explain. Potter and I well, we sort of hate each other. He pranks me I prank him back. We agreed to hate each other and that is how our relationship goes. Wait relationship ewww we so don't have one of those. Anyway I CANT BELIEVE MY HORRIBLE FRIENDS WOULD DO THIS TO ME! AND I CANT EVEN TURN IT DOWN ARGH. I hate my friends.

"And" Bella said, I let out a groan "a full on 2 minute snog none of this peck stuff okay?" I put my head in my hands and let out a groan. Did I mention I hate my friends?

"Fine" I said grudgingly. I have to kiss the fat head potter. The worlds most gross person. EW im going to have to wash my mouth out with soap after the grossness of being in Potter's mouth. Maybe I won't do it. I could totally just turn it down. but I'll lose my title as the only person to never turn down a dare. Ah life can be so hard.

I was thinking about what I should do all the way in the train that I didn't even realise we had arrived and my friends had to squirt me with water to get me up. I glared at my awful friends. Hey they shouldn't even be considered my friends. Hehe. I was feeling so nervous once we were out on the platform I didn't even realise were I was going.

"Lily" said Olivia waving a hand in front of my face "You have to go sit in the prefects carriage." I groaned. Great I have to sit with potter. Yes potter and I were prefects. Don't even ask how he got his badge I have no idea.

"fine I'll see you at the feast." I said

"oh yes but don't forget Lily. you have a dare you must complete." With that and Olivia's smirking face she left. Argh I hate them all. I don't know why this was so hard I mean come on all I have to do is kiss the guy. I have done it heaps of times calm down Lily its easy. I walked to the prefects carriage and there was only one spot left, I groaned, right next to potter. I sat myself gracefully next to potter wanting to keep my distance. So I sat at the very edge of the seat. Potter just smirked.

"glad to see your afraid of me Evans." I just glared at him

"Potter watch your head on the way out I think you might not be able to fit through the door" okay so not my best come back of the year but still I got him to shut up. As we got to the gates and it was time to get out ,the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I rushed off to find my friends to see if there was anyway out of this. I really don't think I could do it.

"Bella?" I said as I came up behind her. she turned around and looked at my smiling. "is there any way possible we could change the dare. Or something? I'm not sure I can do it" her face looked so smug I was considering slapping it off her face but you don't do that to friends do you? well people you would have considered friends if they didnt do horrible things to you.

"now, now Lily you don't have to do it but you will lose you title and don't worry I understand if you cant. I no it was a little to hard for you" hard? Hard? In no way was it to hard! I was just nervous! If that's what she thinks im soooo going through with this dare!

"No it's okay I can do it." and with that I pushed her aside with my head held high and walked into the castle. Oh great. she meant for me to say that. arghhh stupid friends. I walked into the great hall and waited for potter to come. Knowing him he would be last so he got a big entrance. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I rested on the door frame trying not to think about what I was about to do. my so called friends walked by giving my thumbs up and large smiles. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, I told myself, you can do this. And that's when I spotted potter and his crew. I threw back my shoulders and walked up to him.

"potter can I have a word?" I asked him nicely. He gave me a confused look and looked to his friends and they continued walking.

"can it wait?" potter asked.

"ah no it has to be now just in the great hall okay?" I tried to hide my nervousness. He just looked at me suspiciously. We got to the doors and I don't think I could have held it any longer. I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him right on the lips. He was shocked at first but to my surprise he started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me right against his body. Wow he was a pretty good kisser I thought. He turned my around and pushed my against the door frame as his tongue slide across my lip asking for entrance. What not, I thought, may as well get it all over and done with. I granted his wish and oh my goodness he was one amazing kisser. i'm not sure how long we stood there but it wasn't until Dumbledore coughed quite loudly that we broke apart and looked at him.

"now im sure you two must have missed each other but we do have a feast to eat so kindly sit down at your table." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. I blushed and looked at James. His eyes were on me. And then I saw it. he loved me. And you know what, I realised something, I loved him right back. Damn you Bella.

**A/N Hope you liked it :D please R & R thanks**


End file.
